Stories: 300 Or So Years Without Writing Class
by candycanelila
Summary: Jack loves to write! But, he's the worst author, seeing as the last time he went to school was some 300-plus years ago. So, as to not dampen his new found love, the Big 4 try to help him improve his terrible writing, which results in hundreds of crazy, horrible One-Shots to come! CRACK! Rated K-plus just in case! Includes some onesided RainbowSnowcone/FrostBite! Not cannon though:)
1. In Which Bunny Cries in a Corner

**AN: So, this was originally a cheesy OneShot, but now, I've turned it into a series which I will update every 1-2 weeks or shorter, depending on the responses/popularity. This first chapter is the original OneShot and the AN I had after it. Both the OneShot and AN are still up titled as "Stories" and will stay there, as they are the original story.**

**So, without further ado, my new, crack! series, "300 Or So Years Without Writing Class..."!**

**(Gosh, why'd I make the frigging title so long?!)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**In which Bunny cries in a corner. **

* * *

><p>Jack soared over to the Warren, bored. He figured the only thing to do, other than just sit around, was irritate Bunny.<p>

Bunny was checking on the numbers of eggs he needed for Easter when he was suddenly pelted by a snowball.

He glared at the sky. "Go away, Jack!" He searched the clouds for the winter sprite. "I'm busy!"

"Aw!" Bunny was hit again. "But I'm bored!" Jack whined, floating into view.

"Go... Write a story, or something..." Bunny turned, wiping the snow off his fur.

Jack pondered the thought and flew over Bunny, dropping tiny snowflakes on him. "About what?"

Bunny shrugged, brushing the snowflakes away. "Go ask Tooth or something. Just leave me alone."

Jack perked up at the thought and bolted off to the Tooth Palace. Bunny rolled his eyes. "Good riddance..."

* * *

><p>Jack arrived at the Tooth Palace a few minutes later, He skidded to a stop on one of the pillars. "Hey guys!" Jack said as he was swarmed by mini faries. "Can you show me where Tooth is?" They all squacked in reply and pulled hm towards the center of the palace, where Tooth was giving out orders to other faries. When she saw Jack, she perked up and flew over.<p>

"Jack!" She hugged him tightly. "What are you doing here?"

Jack shrugged. "I was bored, Kangeroo said to write a story and I was gonna ask you for a story idea!"

Tooth nodded. "Well... Story idea... Oh!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him to one of the memory rooms. She pulled out a tooth box. "This little girl had a very mean father who used to hurt her when he got drunk. But one of her best memories was when her best friend, Jared, found out and saved her!" She put the box back. "Then Jared was her hero and they were best friends forever and they got married when they grew up!"She beamed at Jack. "You should write a story like that! Oh! And use the word 'nefarious'!"

Jack grimaced. "What's that mean?"

Tooth giggled. "It means wicked or evil!"

Jack nodded, the first sentances formulating in his mind. "That's perfect! I got it!" He bolted out of the room. "Thanks, Tooth!"

* * *

><p>"North!" Jack burst into the Pole, a blue notebook and pen safely tucked under his arm. "Call everyone else here!" He burst into North's study. "North!"<p>

North looked up from the naughty list he was checking. "Yes Jack?"

"Can you call everyone here?" Jack asked. "I wanted to show you guys something!"

North sighed. "Northern lights are for emergancy only-"

"Please?" Jack gave his best puppy eyes.

"...Fine" North stood. "...This better be good..."

* * *

><p>"What's the problem, North?" Bunny asked when he got there. "I'm kinda busy."<p>

North sighed. "Jack wrote a story and he wants us to read it,"

Bunny's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"Bunny, it's Jack's first story, just read it," North said. "You two too," He pointed at Tooth and Sandy.

* * *

><p><em>Jack's story<em>

Once upon a time, there was a very hot and very handsome fox named Jack. He lived in Antarctica, but in his spare time he saved the world from nefarious bunnies and protected children.

From nefarious bunnies.

One day, Jack met a very hot and very beautiful parrot named Ana. They became bestest friends. Suddenly, Ana was kidnapped by a nefarious bunny!

Jack ran to the nefarious bunny's lair and looked for Ana. He found her in a cage! He ate the lock and freed Ana! They were about to leave when the nefarious bunny showed up!

There was a epic battle, but Jack won the fight and the favor of Ana, who kissed him and said, "You're my hero, Jack," and batted her cute eyelashes.

They moved to Antarctica and got married and had babies that looked like rainbow colored foxes with wings.

And they lived happily ever after!

The End.

* * *

><p>Bunny rubbed his eyes to see if he was reading it right. He did it again.<p>

"...Jack's a terrible writer..." Bunny stated after a moment, summing up everyone's thoughts. "I mean, the plot is _okay_-"

"I gave him the plot..." Tooth said blankly.

"-but the writing... And the grammar... And the exclamation points... I'm getting dizzy..." Bunny said as he re-read the short story. "I'm gonna go curl up and cry in the corner..."

North nodded, wincing. "Maybe we should tell him _less rudely_," He glared pointedly at Bunny. "Then teach him how to write?"

Tooth nodded. "That's a good idea."

Sandy agreed and Bunny cried in the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... Yeah, I'm not sure if Jack's story is as terrible as I wanted it to be, but I did my best as a grammar freak. Also, my dad's gonna read this as my writing assignment for today (I'm homeschooled). I hope it's not too bad...<strong>

**So, I plan on making this into a mini series where Jack writes cruddy stories and the Big 4 try to help him improve his terrible stories. **

**Only if it gets popular-ish. **

**Plz review and tell me what you think!**

**ttyl ;- ]**

* * *

><p><strong>Other AN...<strong>

* * *

><p>Okay, since you guys loved it so much, I've decided to make it a series! *cheering in the background* Yay!<p>

**Summary: Jack love to write! But, he's the worst author, seeing as the last time he went to school was some 300+ years ago. So, as to not dampen his new found love, the Big 4 try to help him improve his terrible writing, which results in hundreds of crazy, horrible One-Shots to come!**

I will title it **"Stories: 300 Or So Years Without Writing Class..."** and make it as a separate story (seeing as this one is so popular on it's own).

So, since I got so many review while I was at my costume party, I will reply to them!

**Steefwaterbutter**: You're just a stalker of my stories... You're cool that way... Funny thing is, I added in the "eating the lock" thingy after the whole story was complete. I did it when I was trying to make Jack's story worse.

**YasminSnowflakeFaith**: I love you people who do those 1-2 sentance reviews. They're fun to read, and it shows that you actually support me.

Thank you.

...

**WEast**: Yeah, my dad taught me the word nefarious a week or so ago and I've been just a little obsessed...

**FlightFeathers**: lol... Longest review ever... But thanks. I would tell you every part of the review I liked, but I'm just gonna say thanks... Also, Ana was the character for Tooth. I was gonna do it where it said Tooth crossed out then Ana but on my Ipad, it didn't work...

**Sherlock's 2nd Blogger**: BTW, my dad loves your profile picture. It's amazing. Yeah, Dad liked the story.

Just wait till I tell him I'm turning it into a series...

So, guyz, until next time!

See you at "Stories: 300 Or So Years Without Writing Class..."!

ttyl ;- ]


	2. In Which Jack Offends Sandy

**Kay, so sorry it took so long! I've been busy with… Stuff. But! According to my new updating schedule, I will update this one once or twice a month! Depending on my writers block or lack thereof!**

**Oh, and hope ya'll like the new cover picture! It's from the actual notebook I use for the story! It's also the notebook Jack uses in the story. **

**Lol, my dad handed out rum cake at my little sisters American Heritage Girls…**

**Here we go again! Chapter 2 of Stories: 300 or So Years Without Writing Class!**

**(Stupid title!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**In Which Jack Offends Sandy Unintentionally**

* * *

><p>"Tooth!" Jack came flying through one of North's globe portals and smashed into his fairy friend. "Tooth!" he shouted excitedly as he righted himself.<p>

Tooth giggled, brushing off her ruffled feathers. "What is it, Jack?"

He shoved something blue in her face. As she pushed it away, he spoke excitedly. "North gave me this cool notebook!" when Jack stopped shaking it in her face, she saw that it was a dark blue notebook with silver words that read 'Jack's Stories' and had a poorly drawn snowflake on it. "And he gave me this epic pen!" he shoved a candy cane in her face. As he pulled it away, she noticed the pen tip on the end. "It even tastes like a candy cane, but it never shrinks!" Jack shouted ecstatically, shoving the colorful pen into his mouth. He yanked it out and shoved it towards Tooth. "Want some?"

Tooth winced and pushed his hand away gently. "No thanks, Jack. How about…" she smiled at him. "You could write another story!"

Jack perked up. "Oh! I'll go ask Sandy for an idea!" he pulled out another snow globe and smashed it open. "Thanks Tooth!"

"Wait, Jack!" Tooth shouted.

Jack stopped. "What?"

Tooth grimaced. "Uh… Did North talk to you…?"

Jack frowned. Then his eyes lit up in understanding. "Oh, yeah. He said you guys would give me tips to make my epic stories even better!"

Tooth nodded, relieved. "Well, I've got a tip."

Jack's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Tooth nodded. "I was thinking… Add some character development!"

Jack made a face. "What's 'character development'?"

Tooth giggled. "Well, in your last story, all you said about the characters was that they were hot and handsome and beautiful and stuff. You didn't actually give them any character. They need to have back stories, emotions, you know, stuff like that!" Tooth explained.

Jack nodded thoughtfully. "Oh… Thanks Tooth!" he jumped into the swirling portal.

Tooth sighed and shook her head. "I hope this one's better…"

* * *

><p>"Sandy!"<p>

The Sandman turned around and saw Jack floating over, holding his precious notebook. Sandy waved at the winter sprite.

Jack smiled and landed on the sand cloud. "Sandy, I need a story idea."

Sandy winced unintentionally.

Jack laughed, rolling his eyes. "Sandy, I know my first story wasn't very good, but North said that you guys would give me tips! Tooth already helped me. Now I need a story idea." He explained.

Sandy nodded, thinking. Then he perked up. Jack tried to follow the crazy symbols flying over the Sandman's head, but it was impossible.

"Whoa, whoa, Sandy, slow down!" Jack put his hands up.

Sandy rolled his eyes. He showed an image of an owl. Jack nodded. Then, he showed a fox.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "Sooo… An owl and a fox?"

Sandy nodded enthusiastically and showed the two animals hug.

"So… They're friends,"

Sandy nodded again, then had the two creatures grab back packs and hop down a path into the distance.

"So… Two friends go on an adventure?" Jack clarified. Sandy nodded and Jack smiled. "Okay! See ya, Sandy!" he smashed another snow globe and hopped through.

Sandy sighed, shaking his head and getting back to works.

* * *

><p>"North!" Jack entered the Pole just as violently as last time and crashed through a pile of toys. "Nooooooorth!" he slammed into a corner and turned, running into North's study's door. He pounded on the door. "North!"<p>

The door slammed open. North looked down at Jack. "What is it?"

Jack eagerly shoved his notebook in North's face with a smile.

North groaned and stomped to the globe room.

* * *

><p>"Is this for a story again?" Bunny shouted as he hopped out of his hole.<p>

"Yeah!" Jack shouted, jumping un ecstatic circles.

Bunny face palmed.  
>"Bunny!" Tooth whacked him. "Jack's excited!"<p>

"Yeah, I can tell," Bunny muttered.

"Yeah!" Jack bellowed, bouncing on the clobe. "I know it's better this time!"

Bunny sighed. "Let's just get it over with," he grabbed the notebook.

* * *

><p><em>Jack's second story<em>

Once upon a time, there was a hot and handsome fox named Jack. He was best friends forever with a cute, chubby owl named Sammy. Sammy was mute. Sammy and Jack would play in the snow with their very hot and very beautiful friend Ana and make snowmen. They would have snowball fights too.

One day, Jack was bored, so Jack and Sammy went on an adventure. Sammy packed his special hat that was from his mom. Sammy and his mom were best friends forever until she died. She gave him the hat, so it was special and he took it everywhere.

Jack told Ana that he would bring her something beautiful when he got back from his adventure. He promised when he got back, they would get married.

So, Sammy and Jack left Ana with their best wishes and went off to Antarctica.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Bunny made a face. "'To be continued'?"<p>

Jack nodded, hyperactively jumping on a yeti. "Uh hu!" he hopped off the furry creature and skidded next to Bunny. "I figured I could turn it into a saga! Won't it be great!?"

Bunny raised his eyebrows. "Oh, it'll be great alright…" he replied sarcastically running a paw over his face.

Jack flew to Tooth's side. "What'd you think?"

Tooth smiled. "I loved it! Sammy was really cute!" she said enthusiastically.

Jack grinned and floated to North. "Did you like it?" he asked.

North looked down. "Huh? Oh, yes, it was great. But…" he glanced up. "Sammy was based on Sandy, da?"

Jack furrowed his brow. "Yeah, why?"

North shrugged. "I think you offended Sandy," he pointed to the Sandman.

Jack looked at Sandy, who was fuming with sand blowing out his ears. Jack frowned and floated over. "Sandy, what's wrong?"

Sandy grimaced and put a word above his head.

Jack squinted. "'chubby'?" he glanced at Sandy. "Well… I said you were my best friend forever… Does that count?"

Sand huffed and blew more sand out his ears.

Jack pouted. "I'm sorry?"

Sandy smiled and hugged Jack. Jack stepped back and laughed, hugging Sandy back.

North smiled. "Sandy is bad at holding grudges."

Tooth smiled. "Well, it was better than last time."

Bunny shrugged. "Yeah, but it was still—"

Tooth slapped her hand over Bunny's mouth. "Bunny!" She scolded.

Jack floated over, confused. "It's still what?"

Tooth removed her hand and glared pointedly at Bunny. Bunny's eyes widened. "Uh… It's still…" he glanced at the notebook and his eyes lit up. "Got great handwriting!"

Jack grinned. "Really?!" Bunny bit his lip and nodded. "Thanks!" Jack threw his arms around Bunny's neck and hugged the Pooka.

Bunny made a face and slowly and awkwardly hugged Jack back. Tooth giggled and Bunny glared at her.

Jack pulled away from Bunny and grabbed his notebook, darting off into the Pole. As he left, the others could hear him shouting. "I have great handwriting! ! !"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooh! Jack second story is a whole 147 words long! Nice job, Jack!<strong>

**So… Who else can't wait for Jack's saga! I can't! BTW, it's gonna be AWESOME!**

**Sherlock's 2nd Blogger: Thanks! Here's the next one!**

**YasminSnowflakeFaith: Thanks!**

**FlightFeathers: I hope it was bad enough! The next one's gonna be worse! PS, I already started it!**

**Thanks for all your reviews! Please review, it's very encouraging. **

**ttyl ;- ]**


End file.
